Cgha oneshots
by DragonsOMG
Summary: Galaxy put me up to this. Enjoy though, its always fun to make fancontent. this'll have drabbles and 1-2shots :) M for later content ;)
1. 1

Marionette screeched, the sound of tearing fabric and snapping metal being heard. Mike cried out for him, distraught but unable to help, foxy was holding the wounded man even as he looked towards the puppet in shocked horror.

Golden Freddy, thought to be gone, was in the midst of fighting Marion, but had just managed to rip one of marionettes legs. Oil like liquid leaking from the missing limb's stump as Marion collapsed, staring at the wound in a shocked then frantic manner. Tears running down his porcelain mask in pain and fear. _He didn't understand, Goldie had moved on hadn't he? Why was he back? Why was he hurting him!?_

He tried to voice this, but all that came out was a crackling static mixed with a warbling clanking noise. His internal music box having been broken by a earlier hit.

Goldie had appeared out of nowhere, attacking mike as he was speaking to foxy within the main room. Marionette had heard the commotion rushing out in time to see Goldie bite into mikes shoulder and to see foxy thrown against the wall with a telekinetic push.

He had threw himself between mike and golden Freddy, turning the focus from the badly hurt and red stained mike to him instead.

The fight had continued, eventually leading to his leg being ripped off. Golden reached down, holding him by the shoulders. He looked up, meeting goldies blank stare. In that moment he realized this wasn't his old friend, someone else had taken the body. _Chase maybe?_ He didn't get to ponder this thought, instead his arms were pulled up, followed by goldies body yanking them as hard as it could. Seeming to attempt to rip them off as well.

The static emanating from Marion grew louder, a rip in the seams of his fabric appearing. The tears increased and he screamed, it breaking through the static and prompting mike and foxy to return to the fray.

He was pulled away, limp and in agonizing pain. Mikes heavily concerned and fearful pale face coming into view. He was just glad his mask wasn't cracked at this point, otherwise he wouldn't have felt the gentle touch of Mike's hand. Marion realized that mike had been speaking, but he couldn't hear it over his own pained static. The touch having been an attempt to soothe him.

He felt faint, bordering on unconsciousness, mike was running his hands over him, trying to alleviate the pain from the wounds in anyway he could. He removed his bloodstained jacket, wrapping it around marionettes ripped leg, his movements desperate as marionette's eyes drifted closed.

Mike was calling for him to stay awake, fearful that he would move on due to all the damage.

Good thing for mike that marionette was stubborn. He wasn't gonna leave yet. But it looked like he wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon.

Mike held him close, feeling faint himself from blood loss. It was gonna be hard to make a story to tell the hospital, as the wound was definitely hospital worthy. Blood was still flowing, but had slowed now.

Mike jerked his head up as a crash was heard from the fight, he having temporarily forgotten it due to his distress.

Foxy had managed to fend off golden Freddy, both fighters wounded and retreating. Golden Freddy vanished, looking too worn to continue the fight for awhile.

Foxy limped over, kneeling next to the couple to check on his brother and his brother's lover.

Mike looked at him, torn between handing the puppet to his brother or never letting go. Eventually blood loss forced him to choose, carefully handing Marionette's limp form to foxy as he staggered to his feet, fumbling for his phone to call fritz or Jeremy, he didn't trust himself to walk, let alone drive anywhere at the moment.

As mike leaned on the wall while making his call, Foxy checked his brother, worried as he found each tear and wound. He stilled as he discovered how badly marionettes leg had been damaged, the metal endo sticking out and broken along the fabric starting from the knee down having been torn away.

It looked painful to foxy, and he had been in a state of disrepair for years. It took awhile, but Jeremy and fritz were quick to appear, fritz going to help mike while Jeremy sped over to his captain. He stood shocked at the sight of them, foxy's being torn in places and marionette limp in his arms.

Foxy relaxed at the sight of his first mate, knowing that his brother and himself were in good hands


	2. 2

"What do you mean there's 6 parties today?!"

Marionettes voice, laced with static broke though the moderate quiet of Foxy's.

"I mean exactly what I said Marion! Somehow they all stacked up without fritz or I noticing!" Mike spoke as he threw his hands up defensively. Fritz, who had been standing to the side chimed in,

"4 of those parties asked for you specifically too.."

That relavation caused marionette to chime and stalk off, the mixed reaction confusing both humans.

Marionette was abnormally tired, he had just wanted a quiet day with mike, but instead he got 6 parties. He was happy to be wanted and liked, but gosh darn it, he needed a break, everything ached and he felt strange.

At this rate of stress he'd start seeing purple in a couple hours. Which wouldn't be good for any adult in the vicinity. His chiming turned staticy as he entered the prize corner, foxy watched, just as confused as mike and fritz. Normally marionette would be excited for extra parties, so this reaction was making both foxy and mike uneasy. Fritz just walked into the kitchen, his one line said and done.

Foxy wandered around his stage for a moment, then hopped off, casting a gaze at mike before lumbering into the prize room. Catching marionette kneeling in his box.

"Ay, lad, what be bothein' ye?" His accent was strong, but he dropped it in his next sentence. "Mike looked awfully confused when you stalked off, everything alright marion?"

His tone betrayed his concern for his younger brother.

Marionette sighed, just looking down. Truthfully he didnt know if he was alright. He hadn't been this tired in quite awhile, the last time being after he had been kicked from his body by Goldie.

He spoke his thoughts to foxy, causing his brother to examine him with worry.

"Yer stripes are fading.,." Foxy's voice took on an even more worried tone. A thought and fear crossing his mind to what that could mean.

Marionette reached up, touching his mask in confusion.

"It is..? Maybe ill have to get mike to paint them.."

He ignored the fact that they had never needed to be painted before, his own tears doing the job for him. He refused to think of what this could mean.

Despite his tiredness, he managed to power through the day.

Yet he managed to have an accident during almost every party, either dropping something or being unable to play the birthday music correctly.

Mike and foxy had progressively gotten more and more concerned. The latter doing his best to take over whenever his brother seemed to be lagging.

Mike was there each time marionette failed to do something, examining his mask secretly each time.

By closing time mike hadn't left marionette's side for a few hours, confusing Marion through his slowness. Normally he would stay close, but wasn't a foot away like mike had been for the past 4 hours.

Mike insisted on driving the both of them home instead of the normal separation of driving and teleporting. Marion didn't complain, being too sluggish to even do so.

As mike pulled onto the driveway marion caught a glimpse of his eyes, seeing the welling tears and growing worried to the cause.

"Mike? Is everything alright…?" His voice was laced with tired static.

Mike rubbed his eyes furiously,

"I'm fine Mari, just some dust in my eyes.."

Marionette didn't believe him, but decided not to press unless it happened again.

Mike opened the car door, and Marion took this as his cue to vanish inside.

Instead of a normal landing he found himself sprawled on the ground, to tired and faint to move.

' _whats happening? W-why can't I move!?'_

Marionette began to panic, static creeping through him. Mike opened the door, spotting him then rushing over, seeming frantic to check his mask.

Over the course of the day both mike and foxy had noticed the fading colors, growing distressed and worried over this fact.

What had just happened to Marion demented a theory the two had come up with, causing mike to hiccup out a few tears and hold marionette close.

Said male was confused, mike was crying and holding him as if he was going to vanish.

Then it clicked, his panic creeping in, _he didn't want this! He didn't want to leave!? What had happened? Was he too happy? Had he been too content?_

He was moving on and he had no control over it.

 _He was going to leave mike._

He cried, but the paint didn't stick, his fingers clutching weakly at his boyfrinds shirt.

He managed to speak once, his voice was distorted and distraught,

"I-I d-don't..w- _wanna_ g **-go..** -"


	3. 3 (part 1)

Of course it had to happen the one day mike decided to go through with his idea of returning to the warehouse. He had known the risks, but had checked anyways.

Mike grunted, gasping feebly for breath. He was shaking and flushed, just huddled in the corner. Apparently seeing the empty body of golden Freddy was enough to trigger a panic attack. Either that or the memory of marionette almost moving on was the cause.

Whatever caused it was insignificant now, mike just forcing himself up in an attempt to get away from the site. Maybe it would help to leave the building he reasoned.

In his clouded state of mind he began moving forwards, leaning on the shelf beside him. He stopped for a moment, shuddering and hunching over. Not noticing until it was too late that this movement had dislodged an already loose box. Said box was filled to the brim with heavy and very sharp scraps of metal.

Mike reacted too slow to the sound of the falling box, it landing on him full force.

There was a sickly snap as it hit, afterwards leaving the warehouse quiet, mike didn't get up after he was smashed to the ground.

Marionette would find him a few hours later, after having been distraught and worried nonstop. At first he berated mike for seemingly sleeping on the job, but as he floated over it became apparent why mike hadn't returned.

Marionette let out a static cry, sinking to a kneel and taking mike's head into his lap. The box had hit him in the head, causing his neck to snap instantly. Marionette wept, unable to process the sudden discovery. Mike was dead and he hadn't been there to help.

He shuddered, looking at mikes broken neck before resting his hand on his cheek. Marion closed his eyes, static picking up as he felt for Mike's soul, hoping above anything that it was still here. He opened his eyes, weeping in slight relief as he found it, mike was holding on, determined not to leave this plane just yet.

The static was overtaken by a chant as marionette closed his eyes again

' _save him save him savehim-'_

Marionette held onto mike's soul, desperate as he suddenly jerked to look around, searching for a body to house his lover.

He was quick to his feet, vanishing as he saw an adequate vessel. If it wasn't such a dire situation he would have marveled at the irony of the design he picked. He appeared beside it, gripping its side as he kneeled, in mere moments the deed was complete. Mike's soul having been given new life in an animatronic body.

It was days later before mike moved, he felt so tired and sluggish, his body feeling strange and numb.

Marionette roused as an off tune chime echoed through the room, a somber smile in his face as he saw mikes own.

Mike turned his head, a soft jingle accompanying it as he moved. He paused, blinking then seeming to furrow his brows in confusion. He raised his arm, staring at it then back to Marion with a dumbstruck gaze. Marion gave a weak chime, just reaching out to touch Mike's face, the porcelain mask much like his own...


	4. Security p2

It had been a week sense either marionette or mike had shown up to foxy's. The crew was worried sick, having come to the decision to ride over and see what was going on. Every foxy's' employee, except tabby, piled into the van, foxy covered by a tarp in the back while the others took to cramming into the seats.

The drive over was uneventful, so they arrived at Mike's house in no time flat. Yet Foxy banged on the wall of the van, impatient to see what had happened to his brother, jere cracked a smile at that, just getting out and heading around the back to open it, while fritz and Natalie walked to the front door. Fritz, being the weirdo he was, tried the door, in his surprise he found it unlocked. He and nat shared a look, worry evident on their faces.

Foxy launched himself through the door, jeremy frantically trying to stop him as he ran past the worried pair.

"Foxy! Stop running!!" Jeremy whisper yelled after him.

Foxy paid him no attention, just calling for his brother and moving towards mike's bedroom, hope that the pair was there. Jere followed, just sending an exasperated look towards fritz and Natalie as he did so. The pair shared another look before following jere.

Foxy paused at the door, tilting his head before pushing it open, inside was the soft music of marions box, telling the guests of the house that the missing pair were in fact here.

Foxy was the first to spot the black fabric half hidden in mikes blankets, just moving over to what he presumed was his brother before shaking the lump.

He was surprised at the soft jingling sound that followed, his brother didn't make that sound.

His attention was shaken from the pile of blankets to another black fabric'ed body that sat up from the bed. His brother staring at him silently as foxy backed off in confusion.

"Lad..-? But who be under-??"

He stared at his brother before ripping the blankets off the other figure. Revealing another puppet animatronic.

Gasps escaped the mouths of the intruders, jere, fritz, and Nat having caught up finally.

Marion looked at them all, then to the animatronic beside him. He stayed quiet, just pulling the blanket back over its sleeping form.

Fritz made to speak, but was shushed by the puppet, he pointed towards the living room, then vanished.

The others looked at eachother. Then retreated to the living room, casting glances towards the bed on their way out.

Marion was waiting for them, just sitting on the couch and gazing at his lap.

"So...I bet all of you are wondering what's going on.."

His voice was slow and edged with static, alerting his brother that marion wasn't nearly as put together as he looked.

The others nodded, wondering what had happened and who that mystery animatronic was.

Marion was slow to speak, breaking up slightly as he told the story of how he found mike and what he had done.

In the end the group was shocked and understandably upset, the thought that mike had died and no one but marion had known was horrible.

Marion rubbed his mask, purple tears leaking from him that he desperately tried to remove.

There was a noise from the hall after a moment, causing the group to look over in curiosity.

Mike stood there, leaning on the wall as he stood on his new thin legs. His posture looked tired and weak, but his mask stayed still.

It was much like how marionette had been unable to move his own mask at first.

Marion moved to him, helping him stay upright as mike looked at the group silently.

The silence was broken a moment later,

"hey guys...I've been _dying_ to see you all again-"


End file.
